My Tainted Angel: Jak's Vow
by animefreak1457
Summary: Summary is inside. There are two different point of views, but there have a similar story.
1. Bad Omen

**I don't own any of the Jak series, but I am a JakxKeira, TornxAshelin, and DaxterxTess fan. Sig is cool, but he needs a girl partner. Hmm... probably and OC related to one of the characters. My first fanfiction. Also, there will be two stories that are related to each other. Same story, different POV.**

Title: My Tainted Angel: Jak's Vow

Summary: After Jak X: Jak was called over to hear that a new enemy has come, and he vowed that he will hunt down the creature that took his love away. Two years later, his love came back to help the Freedom League with an ally by her side. However, he doesn't know that his love became one of them.

**Warning: Mini introduction is a spoiler to those who have NOT played the Jak series. I checked a web about their ages. Here it is.**

**Jak: 19, later 21**

**Keira: 18, later 20**

**Ashelin: 24, later 26**

**Torn: 30, later 32**

**Sig: 28, later 30**

**New character: I'm thinking about 25, later 27**

by: Animefreak1457

Chapter 1: Bad Omen

It was a normal day in Haven City. The weather was cloudy, so no one couldn't tell if it was mid-afternoon or afternoon. The people... excuse me... elves walked on the ground, minding their own business. The new KGs were still on duty from morning, afternoon, and evening. The zoomers over their heads were flying like cars in our world. Not long ago, it was ruled by their former ruler, Baron Praxis, which many hate and some formed the Underground. Later, it was ruled by his daughter, Ashelin Praxis, who took part of the Underground. There was many battles and losses, but everyone survived, both Haven City and Spargus.

Spargus was known as the "Forgotten Ones". It was a place where the exiled were in a desert. "Only the strong survives" to what they say. The ruler Damas was the strongest warrior and the founder of Spargus City. However over a year, it was no longer forgotten thanks to Jak Mar. Strange as it seems, Jak was supposed to be born in the future... the time when Haven City and Spargus started, the son of Damas Mar. However, he was sent into the past to be prepared in Sandover village for the adventure that awaits for him. The hero saved the lives of many others and was well known in three places.

Yes, three places. You all know the two cities, but there was another. The city, Kras, was famous for their annual racing competition. Many died during the beginning, middle, or the finals of the competition. One team was forced to win the whole thing. Jak's team were poisoned by the dead dealer and former owner of the bar, Krew. They managed to win the race, but G.T. Blitz took the antidote from Rayn, Krew's daughter, and revealed himself as Mizo. Jak was able to retrieve the antidote and get everyone cured, but they found out that Rayn betrayed them after she left the team through Krew's diary.

Well, the adventure was over for all of them, Jak, Daxter, Keira, Ashelin, Torn, Tess, and the others. Everyday was peaceful and normal for those who took part of the adventure. Jak and Daxter were still doing errands and getting their lives and asses in risks where no one would do. Ashelin and Torn, the advisor, were still in Haven City with minor reports within the city. Sig was ruler of Spargus City and was still killing Metalheads in a killing spree if he had nothing to do. He also had to be on a look out for Marauders outside of the city. Kleiver was fixing up some of the vehicles that looked like they were taken to a crazy ride outside. The Naughty Ottsel was run by Tess, Daxter's ottsel/precursor girlfriend. The others relaxed or did what they normally do. Samos was in the Haven Forest either meditating or doing something like all sages do. Onin was in her tent predicting the future, but the future she saw didn't look too well.

"Rrrraaaawwwck! What? You're saying that... rrraaawwwck... something terrible is going to happen to this city?" The monkaw, Pecker, asked the blinded wise old woman. Onin nodded solemnly and made signs as light emitted from her fingertips to draw. Pecker watched her draw something that was strange. As she finished, the monkaw examined the drawing. It was two wings, one was filled in, the other was empty.

"What is this?"

0000

"I'll see you later, Dax." An elf with blond hair dropped off an ottsel who was wearing pants near the Naughty Ottsel. The head of Daxter was finally placed back to its original position. The young man started to drive to zoomer and took off. Daxter yelled out to his best friend.

"Jak! Remember! Come back for the victory party around 6, okay!?"

"Alright!" Jak replied. The elf drove the zoomer around the city and avoided the Freedom League's guards and vehicles. His driving skills from the race improved dramatically that he didn't even crash into the other zoomers or wall. He looked ahead and smiled at his first and favorite destination. Near the stadium where both the races and jet-board park were, there was a garage where someone was working in.

Jak halted his zoomer near the entrance and jumped of the vehicle. He walked inside and found his blue-and-green haired, emerald eyed mechanic scribbling down on the clipboard as fast as she can. He looked around her garage and saw the two vehicles aside and a new one that was slightly steaming.

"Hey, Keira." He smiled. The blue-and-green haired she-elf stopped her writing. The mechanic turned her head around and smiled, just for him.

"Hey, Jak." She replied. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose in the right crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. God, he love how she smell. She smelled like the ocean back in Sandover village and bluebell flowers. Even though she worked as a mechanic, she always keep the scent of her memorable birthplace. He felt Keira squirmed and giggled as he continued to nuzzle between her neck and shoulder. He smiled and kissed her neck which caused his love to sigh. He loves Keira so much that if he had one last wish, he wanted to make Keira the happiest person in his universe and see the loving smile just for him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the clipboard. She giggled as his goatee brushed lightly against her shoulder. She continued to write down on the clipboard, and she asked.

"So... how was the mission?" Keira asked.

"It wasn't hard." Jak shrugged. Keira gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, it was a little hard, but it wasn't that bad."

"You're telling me that collecting artifacts from the desert, getting chased by Marauders, and risking your life outside of the desert wasn't bad?" Jak shrugged.

"I'm used to it. It was better than facing the Metal Head leader, Errol, or Mizo." Keira nodded, and she finished her clipboard. Jak looked at the results for the wrecked up zoomer and whistled.

_Three zoomers in one week? Damn._

"Again? This is the third time this week." Jak stated. He caught her eye roll from the corner of his eye and saw the clipboard finished and put down. He was caught in surprise to feel her lips crashing into his. He relaxed and thought about nothing but Keira's kiss. He tightened his hold around her like she was about to disappear from his grasp. He reacted on instinct and licked her bottom lip. She gasped, and Jak took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He love the taste and lusted for more. However, it ended quickly when a trouble-making friend came in.

"Hey, Jak!" The two broke apart the kiss but didn't let go of each other. They glared at the incoming precursor, Daxter, who was walking toward the garage.

"What, Dax?" Jak growled. What a way to ruin the moment.

"Onin needs us. Pronto. Now hurry up, lover boy." Daxter informed while he walked away from the couples. Jak growled even more and cursed under his breath. Keira giggled and planted a small kiss on his nose to turn his attention to her instead.

"Don't worry, Jak. I have to go to get a replacement for the engine. You're needed for whatever mission Onin gives you." Keira said. Jak nodded and gave Keira a passionate kiss before he whispered huskily in her left ear.

"I love you so much, Keir." Keira smiled and whispered back.

"I love you, too, Jak. More than you ever know." Jak kissed Keira's right cheek and released her. He walked a few feet away and gave a glance to the she-elf. Keira waved to tell him to go ahead. Jak smiled and turned back to his path. Keira was out of his sight, and he looked ahead to see Daxter sitting on the zoomer.

"Did Jakkie have a good time with Keira?" Daxter teased his best friends.

"Shut up, Daxter." Jak growled as he got on the zoomer, and the precursor jumped and sat on his shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that the green old geezer is coming, too." Daxter added. Jak nodded and turned the zoomer on.

"Hang on, Dax!" Jak quickly flew, much to Daxter's screaming, toward his next destination: Onin's tent. He hoped that it wasn't going to be another bad omen. Too bad fate has to do something... drastic.

0000

The two halted in front of the tent in the middle of the plaza. Daxter panted from screaming and telling Jak to slow down. However, Jak ignored him and picked up the speed due to making this mission fast, so he could spend some time with the blue haired she-elf. Jak jumped off the zoomer and entered the tent where the old woman and Daxter's enemy who was half monkey, half parrot.

"Where have you been!" The monkaw squawked and made another lecture about skipping their lunch again for ten minutes while Daxter was arguing back about the Freedom Guards firing at them again.

"Shut up! Both of you. I could hear you from outside of the tent." Samos entered inside the tent. Pecker and Daxter now argued at the Green Sage who was a little pissed off.

"Anyways..." Jak interrupted them and their argument, "why are we here?" Onin started to make hand signed and made light emitting out of her fingers. Pecker translated it.

"Onin says that there is a new threat coming to Haven City. She said that they are searching for something in the area. She doesn't know what are they looking for because they have a strange but strong power."

"What kind of new goons would searching for something in a place like this?" Daxter asked. Onin's fingers glowed and started to draw. The light left a trail and made some kind of sign or signs.

"What's that?" Samos observed. The sign looked like two spread out wings. One was colored in, and the other was empty. Samos looked a little closer at the sign and gasped.

"What is it, Samos?" Jak asked.

"It can't be. Onin, is this the correct sign that you sensed early?" The Green Sage asked. The old woman nodded but then shot her head up. She rapidly made signs again, and her facial expression looked like in a panic. Pecker translated.

"Onin says that they have sensed her and sent her a message. They said, 'We will not stop our search and kill anyone who stands on our way.'"

_How could they sensed Onin? _Jak thought in surprise._ Whatever they are, they must be strong._

"Could you tell them what are they looking for? We could help search for them without any violence involving around the people." Samos asked. Onin closed her eyes and talked to them though her mind. Then, she shot her eyes open and shook her head while making the hand signs again.

"Onin says that they blocked her off!" Pecker exclaimed.

"Does that mean we're in danger?" Daxter squeaked. Samos nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so." Then, Jak's communicator went off and a male's voice was heard.

"Jak! We have bad news! Five of my men reported that an army in the sky are heading towards the city! They are armed and attacked the two defenses outside of Haven City! You need to be outside and take out many as you can!"

"An army in the sky? Torn, no one could fight in the air!" Jak said.

"Not without wings." Torn said.

"Torn, could you alert Sig from Spargus?" Jak asked.

"I did! But, something's blocking the communicator. I also contacted Kras City, but it was the same problem like Spargus. Something must have blocked off the communication center. I got Vin through, and he's going to check what's the problem. Right now, I'll set the alarm on." The communicator went off, and on the nick of time, the sirens went off. Jak took out his gun behind his back and changed his Morph Gun to Blaster Mode.

"Let's go." Jak said to Daxter. Daxter laughed sheepishly and got on the elf's shoulder. Before Jak went out of the tent, Samos warned him.

"Be careful, Jak. These new enemies may be stronger than you think. So be wary around and above you." Jak nodded and went out for another battle.

**There's going to be a similar story to this but with Keira's POV. Also, I need a grammer/spelling checker to keep me on the right track and completed the whole Jak series.**


	2. I swear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Jak series.**

**Also, I don't care about the reviews. I just do this for a living. My mom said I need another hobby other than drawing. You can choose this story or the other one.**

**Thank you, Simone3191, for checking this chapter.**

Chapter 2: I swear

The Freedom Guards were shooting at the new beings from the ground while the new beings were flying up in the sky and were shooting everywhere since the Hellcats and zoomers were armed with guns. These new being were actually elves with wings on their backs. They were shooting newly developed guns at the guards and using their electric black shields to block the shots. Their white armor gleamed in the sun like bright lights to temporarily blind the Freedom Guards. The winged elves wore a mask that has only one eye hole on one of the sides. Their symbol was the same thing that Onin showed and was on their helmets. There were thousands of them in the city, searching around the area, pushing back and attacking the Freedom Guards, and going inside the buildings. Most of them had black wings on their back, and a few had white wings.

Jak was on the middle front line of the battlefield, using his morph gun that is in Blaster mode. He continued to shoot the strange elves in the sky. He bulls-eyed most of the black winged elves and very few white winged elves. However, there were so many of them that he had to back up and dodged many shots aimed at him. He got one of the shots grazed on his arm, and it was burning like hell. Jak growled dangerously and switched his Blaster mode to Vulcan mode. The elf put up his black shield to block the shots, but he was a little late. He was shot on the head and fell down to the ground as red liquid oozed out from his head. Many winged angels fell down the the ground dead or injured. There were also Freedom Guards on the ground either injured or dead. The only difference between them and the winged elves was how they treat their fallen comrades.

Jak and Daxter were confused at this. In Haven City, the injured were brought to a nearby tent to heal or give small green ecos to heal. They were different. Their own comrades killed and burned their own wounded and dead. It was like they were burning the evidence that was related to a committed crime. The wounded winged elves were silent as they were burned into ashes. The healthy ones didn't even shed a tear for their own kind. Jak was shocked and angry of how they treated each other. It was like committing murder and suicide at the same time. If this was their way of help, it was unbelievably the opposite.

"What the hell are they doing!" Daxter exclaimed while witnessing the gruesome death of the fallen winged elves.

"Whatever they are doing, it making me sick." Jak growled as he shot down another winged elf as he fell down like a wounded duck.

"They're crazier than a muse on steroids if they keep on killing their own men!" Jak and Daxter witnessed a healthier winged elf flew down and talked to the fallen one. It was like they were giving a brief talk. The healthier one nodded and held his hand over the mask of the wounded one. They stayed there for a while until the winged angel removed his hand from the mask and summoned a fireball on his hand. He tossed the fire on the wounded winged elf's chest and engulfed him. The wounded angel didn't scream but lie there like he was dead.

"I don't understand how their rules work, but it's like they are trying to clear any evidence of something important." Jak dodged another shot and fired at the winged elf. The winged elf blocked the shot and fired back.

"Jak!" The blond elf looked behind him and saw Ashelin on a Freedom Guard zoomer. She shot at the winged elves that were shooting at her and hovered next to Jak.

"Need help?" She asked. The blond elf smiled as he continued to shoot down the winged elves. The two elves continued to shoot the winged elves as the healthier elves were disintegrating the wounded and dead.

"How could they do that to their own comrades!" Ashelin sneered in disgust and anger. It was true. There were so many questions the other elves wanted to know about this new kind. Jak noticed that the winged elves were coming closer and backed up with the other Freedom Guards.

"Keep pushing!" One of the white winged angels yelled. The Freedom Guards, Jak, and Ashelin tried to push forward, but they were getting pushed back by the winged angels. After a few minutes, Jak and Ashelin recognized that they were in a familiar town. However, they couldn't place it where were they.

"Push them back while we search for her!" One of the other white winged elves yelled at the other winged elves. Ashelin's eyes widened and realized why were they attacking and searching.

"DO NOT LET ANY OF THEM PUSH US BACK OR SEARCH ANY FURTHER!" Ashelin commanded the Freedom Guards. Jak doesn't know why she said that, but looking at her frantic facial expression, he continued to shoot back rapidly. The governess rapidly shot at the upcoming winged elves as the Freedom Guards were following her orders. The winged elves knew this and fought harder. The white winged elves commanded the black winged elves to push them back harder. When Jak shot down another one, he caught a scene where three of the enemies knocked down a door on a familiar house. Jak's eyes widened as he recognized the house. It was the house where Keira took him to visit a mother and five young elves.

During one of their breaks a half year ago, she wanted to go somewhere where she was needed. Jak agreed to go with her because he thought there were going to be stalkers. He never told Keira about many stalkers he encountered on his ways. When she got to a town that was unfamiliar to him, he was surprised that not one elf tried to follow the beautiful maiden. The town he was in was suspiciously nice. Keira told him to relax and introduced to him to some of the people she knew around the town.

During their visits, Jak and Keira came across a house where a woman was living in. Keira waved a greeting to the woman who looked like she was in her midthirties. Jak heard children yelling and assumed that there were about two or three at home. However, he was wrong. Five little elves jumped out of the door at the same time who are at the same age. He was stunned to see the five jumping around the beautiful maiden calling her "Big Sister." Hell, he thought that the woman in front of him was her mother who didn't look like Keira at all. However, Keira cleared things up for him about the orphaned three boys and two girls who are living with the adopted mother. She also said that she sometimes visited them to make sure to give them company after the Metalhead war.

He growled and felt a dark surge in his body. He also felt horns growing from his head, his teeth grew sharper, and his nails grew longer and sharper. His skin color turned paler, and his hair turned white. Those creatures are not, NOT allowed to search for ANYTHING inside their house. He was like an older brother toward the little five year olds, and if those creatures dared touch a single hair on one of the young elves...

Jak didn't wasted anytime and attacked the winged creatures. Many of the winged elves gasped and changed their focus on the dark elf. He heard some of the commanders yell "We have an Eco Channeler here!" and "Change of tactics! Eliminate the Eco Channeler!" Jak smirked to here what they were saying and yelling. It seems that the winged creatures have a fear of Eco Channelers.

He roared at the creatures, and half of them fled. The other half were many white winged elves and a few dark winged elves. They tried to aim at the dark elf, but they were aiming badly due to the shaking and pulling the trigger at the wrong time. Jak slashed his claws at many of the winged elves and sent Dark Strikes at the winged elves in the sky while the numerous amount of winged elves fell from the sky. The winged elves tried to fight back, but they were losing a lot of comrades, fast.

"I FOUND HER! LET'S GO!" A voice boomed from the house. Jak turned his head toward the voice. At the same time when he turned his head, his heart turned ice cold and dropped on the pits of his stomach. On the arms of the white winged elf, Keira was knocked out unconscious and had blood oozing out on her temple. The winged creatures nodded to the three winged elves and started to fly away from the dark elf.

"RETREAT!"

"OUR OBJECTIVE IS DONE! LET'S GO!"

"MOVE! DON'T LET ANYONE GET NEAR THE GIRL!"

The shouts of the creatures gave the message toward others. Jak growled dangerously and ran toward the winged elf who had his beautiful she-elf. He was about to attack the white winged creature only to be knocked back to the wall violently by five other creatures who shot at the dark elf.

"**_KEIRA!_**" He called out to the she-elf as he dodged the shots and ran toward the winged elves. He roared as he slashed the five with one strike of his deadly claws. The dark elf caught the sight of the blue-and-green haired maiden being taken away from him. Dark Jak ran as fast as he could and jumped on the nearest Hellcat to another. He continued to jump on the Hellcat as he reached to the rest of the winged creatures. He jumped on a black winged elf's head and jumped on another like platforms in the KG factory two years ago. He was close to the winged elf who was carrying his she-elf and was about to take him out for harming Keira. However, before he was near the elf, something grabbed him around the ankle. He looked down and saw something very shocking: an elf with a black wing and white wing. Jak was about to fight back, but by a strong force, he was knocked out by the same elf who caught him.

0000

_"...Jak..."_

_Jak slowly opened his eyes and met a pitch black background. He heard his name called out by a sad sweet voice._

_"...Keira?"_

_He spun around to find his she-elf in the darkness, hoping to find her somewhere in the dark. However, he didn't see any living signs of her but only hear her voice in the abyss._

_"...Jak..."_

_"Where are you!" He cried out. The dark elf started to run to wherever her voice was coming from._

_"...please... don't leave me..."_

_"Where are you, Keir! I won't leave you!" He was getting frantic to find the she-elf. Her sobbing was making it worse as his heart was pounding madly. He imagined Keira being alone in a strange dark place like this, beaten and hurt. He felt rage coursing through his veins. The image of a wounded Keira made his blood boil and wanted to kill anything or anyone who hurts his she-elf._

_"... Jak... please..." He ran faster while the sobs were getting louder. He saw a figure far away and ran a little faster. Jak felt happiness surging through his veins as he got closer. He got there in the nick of time and knelt down to examine the blue-and-green haired Keira. She had cuts and burns on her arms, legs, and back. He hugged her gently as he can and felt her stiffen. He whispered soothing things in her ears as she lessen the tension. He felt her head was lifted from his shoulder. He pulled back and gasped what he saw._

_"Keira?" Blue eyes met crimson red. She bit her lip as a life fluid dribbled down from the sharp canine tooth._

_"What happened?" Jak asked. He tried to touch Keira's cheek with his right hand, but she disappeared when his index finger was a millimeter away from her face. Jak felt his whole body frozen before he blacked out._

0000

"Do you think he's alright?" A familiar feminine voice spoke in the room. Jak doesn't know where he was, but with the indication of a beeping machine, he thinks that he is somewhere in a hospital or the infirmary.

"Yeah. He is. Only a bruise on his forehead." A gruffy voice answered the feminine voice. Jak stirred from his unconsciousness and felt a painful throb on his forehead. He cracked his left eye and cringed at the light.

"Ashelin! He's awake!" Torn's voice alerted the governess of Haven City. Jak's eyes opened slowly to see the surroundings. He was in an infirmary with other wounded soldiers. He saw doctors and nurses being busy around the injured and wrapping them in casts and giving them medicines from vomiting. Next to him was Torn standing on his right side and Ashelin on his left side.

"Jak!" An orange blur jumped up from the floor on his chest.

"Geez! Don't scare the living shit out of us! We thought you were dead!" Daxter was a little loud for some of the soldiers nearby, so Torn whacked the precursor's head. Ashelin smiled a little and looked at the dark elf with sympathy and anger. He was like a little brother to her over the years, and she would be damned if she let her little brother get killed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Torn saved you from the fall. Jak, if you do that stunt again, I'll make sure that you won't use your gun for a month. You gave all of us a scare out there when you got knocked out." Ashelin said. Jak laughed nervously at the redheaded governess. His laugh faded when he remembered what happened before he was knocked out.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

Torn, Ashelin, and Daxter looked at each other and back to him.

"Two days." Jak's face had a surprised expression to hear this. Two days? Are the winged elves stronger than them?

"Where's Keira?" asked Jak. The governess looked away like she was ashamed. Torn lowered his eyes to his feet to avoid Jak's eyes. Daxter scratched his head trying to find an answer. However, the answer wasn't the way to make up the disappearance of Keira Hagai.

"Well... Keira's... ah... going for a vacation?"

"She was kidnapped, wasn't she?" Jak said in a deadpan way to his best friend. Everyone cringed at the dark elf's voice, meaning that he knew.

"Yeah. She was." Torn said.

"We... couldn't get to her in time because those creatures counterattacked us." Ashelin sadly said. She turned her gaze back to the Mar heir, who was depressed like he lost all hope, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. We'll get her back. Tess is already spying in a new place where Keira is." That's where Daxter panicked.

"You sent _MY_ Tess to that place!?"

"With a person who is spying on that place." Ashelin corrected herself before Daxter was about to start to wail like a baby. Jak looked confused. A new place? Where?

"What new place? Is it near?" The Freedom Guard commander shook his head.

"It's not near Haven City. We contacted Spargus and Kras after the battle.The place is nowhere near Spargus or Kras." Jak was surprised that after the battle, Haven could communicate Spargus and Kras again.

_Are the winged creatures responsible for blocking the communication?_

"Well... where the hell is the place?" Daxter asked, wanting to see his girlfriend. Ashelin placed her hands on her hips.

"We don't have any information..." Then, the communicator went on near Jak's bedside. "...yet."

"... Ashelin, th!$ !s Tess..." The female ottsel's voice was heard through the low static.

"Tess!" Daxter was happy, but the two Freedom League leaders were serious.

"Tess, where are you and 'Unholy 1'?" Ashelin asked. The statics from the communicator were getting louder.

"#'re a+ a 9!a(# cal!#d Celesin. T4# communication !s 9#77!n9 #ker! Un40!y 1 4$ a pro8!#m 4#r#!'m s0rry! T4# $!9n!$ 9#77!n9 #k#r! 0v#r nd 0u+!" (1) The communicator went off, giving the elves one clue: Celesin.

"Tess!" Daxter exclaimed, worried about his girlfriend in the new place.

"Celesin? I never heard about the place." Jak stated. A second the words slipped from his mouth, the infirmary were murmuring about the new information through the communicator.

"Celesin?"

"Is that a new place?"

"The winged creatures live there?"

"Listen up, everyone!" Ashelin's voice boomed inside the infirmary.

"This conversation must be kept top secret and away from the public! We only have very little information through our two spies in a place called Celesin, but this conversation must not be heard through public, understood!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers saluted. Jak was quiet and thought of so many questions. Why did they want Keira? What are they going to do to her? Is she going to be alright? Jak's dream haunted him in his mind, and his fist clenched as his knuckles turned white. He growled and silently spoke in his mind.

_I swear, Keira. I swear that I'll get you back safely, protect you, and kill all those winged bastards who harmed you. I swear._

0000

In Spargus City, an armored clad elf looked at the scene below him. He didn't want Haven to worry about him, but he was worried about the Wastelanders. The scene from the balcony was a disaster. There were many elves lying on the ground dead or barely alive. The other Wastelanders aided the injured or aided themselves to survive from the battlefield. There were some collapsed buildings and many ashes. He shook his head and rubbed his arm that was shot. He was also in the battlefield and used the Peacemaker that was placed beside him. The wind blew and carried the ashes and feathers that were left behind.

"Geez, what were those winged creatures anyways?" His communicator went on, and a feminine voice familiar to him was speaking through the communicator.

"Hey, Sig. Long time, no talk. What's up?" The Wastelander king, Sig, grinned.

"Shouldn't I supposed to be the one saying 'What's up?', Kayt?"

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd... CUT! Second chapter is done here! If you want to see Keira's story, go to my profile, click on "My Tainted Angel: Keira's struggle," and read.**

(1) We're at a place called Celesin. The communication is getting weaker! Unholy 1 has a problem here! I'm sorry! The signal is getting weaker! Over and out!


	3. The Balancer

**Since Simone3191 has a computer problem, I may have to continue it without checking. I apologize about the late notice and update. I'm not sure if this story is good to all of you, but it is satisfying to your interest, is it?**

Chapter 3: Two Years Later: The Balancer

It wasn't the same in Haven City like the last two years. The Freedom Guards are in high alert in the second year. The streets were empty, and the zoomers were not driven yet. Ever since the attacked of the winged elves, the three cities were not the same. Yes. Three cities. Haven City managed to contact Spargus and Kras after the attack. The two cities also had an attack from the same winged elves in the same day... at the same time. Since the Wastlelanders were independent, they were not worried about the others. However, they were so on a high alert that they also shot birds thinking those animals were spies of the winged creatures. Kras City was a little on a high alert because of the love of races. However, the people in there would use weapons from their cars to shoot a far away flying object.

Jak wasn't the same as he was before. Ever since the abduction of his love, Keira Hagai, he was taking missions nonstop, killing the surviving Metal Heads to get his anger and frustration out, and taking challenges from other racers. Each two weeks, Tess would talk through the communicator for new information on the new place called, Celesin, or telling them that she is fine. The static in the communicator was getting worse but giving them little hints that Ashelin could barely translate.

"Ce!e$!# !s a f!0at!n9 is!a∏6 !n t#e $ky."/"Celesin is a something island somewhere."

"7he !n9e6 (r&Â7ure$ are (a!le6 'Angels'."/"Something in there are called 'Angels'."

"7here i$ Å pr0j3ct (a!l3d 'Angelus Creation Project' !n$!de 7he enem!e$' 6Å$e."/"There is something called 'Angelus Creation Project' inside the enemies' base."

"We 0un6 Keira! $he i$ $0mew#3r3 6e3p !n$id3 7h3 6Å$e."/"We found Keira! She is somewhere deep inside the base."

However, he was hoping to find a way to contact Keira clearly without using a communicator. Through anything for the Precursor's sakes! His friends were worried about him... a lot. Daxter thought he was going to be a little shaky for a _long_ while but not **this** much! Sig already had his hands full protecting Spargus city from Marauders and Metalheads. Vin left a message for his friends, but they were happy to find out that he was helping the Resistance in Celesin.

_"Hey, guys. I'm not here right now, but I am going to help you find Keira and this new place called Celesin. You do know about 'Unholy 1' , right? She sent me a brief message without being detected from the place that she needs me to search the codes to get Keira out. She couldn't do it because there are at least thirty codes out of millions of random codes, not to mention a major need of hacking to get the codes. I'll keep in touch with you guys, give you information about Celesin, and find a way to get some of you into Celesin."_

Not long after the message, Torn finally got a full blown information about Celesin. Celesin was a city... excuse me... floating city in the sky where no vehicle, zoomer, or Hellcat could reach. It was like Haven and Kras City combined into one. However, there were no vehicles in there or any transportation... just flying and walking. They were disappointed that they didn't received an information about the whereabouts of Keira Hagai. He also heard about the "Angelus Creation Project." The infamous "Angelus Creation Project" was almost the same as the "Dark Warrior Project" that Jak went through. Not only the Angels were using Dark Eco and using only one person, they were using captured people and using both Dark Eco and Light Eco that could harm a person's body when they were mixed together at the same time. He now wanted to kill the Angels so bad because they were used as guinea pigs.

Vin also sent them the information about the problem of the communicators, which the Angels have a new device to disrupt the signals, and the history of the Resistance from the far away place. It was like the Underground, but they were slier, cunning, hidden, and stealthier. They were infamous for the people who lives closer to the palace, but they were famous for the people who were walking without wings, for the people who were used for experiments, and for many of the angels who are against the "Angelus Creation Project".

The "Angelus Creation Project" was stated that it will help them fight off enemies as well as having reinforcements. The project was so infamous because it was using against the wills of the land people who were captured from their homeland. Many of the land people and angels who lived in Celesin protested to stop the project. The government seized their work and told them that it has been eliminated, but it was a lie. They secretly continued their work under the palace. Some of the soldiers were disgusted by their governors' lies that they quit with a false reason. The naive governors accepted the reason and dismissed them to let them have their own choice. The ex-Trinity Guards left with the secret and organized the Resistance. Thus, the Resistance was born.

Jak couldn't sleep because he was worried about Keira and what the dream mean. He dreamt of her being hurt or tortured by the winged creatures. He silently screamed in the inside and felt himself change into Dark Jak to rip those winged bastards limb from limb. However, he aimed at the wings first for they would not fly away ever again. Almost every dream, he would wake up in sweat and sometimes shot up after the nightmare. He could remember the horrible dreams.

One of them was the worst dream he could not handle. He dreamt that he killed all of the winged elves that were surrounding around Keira who couldn't fight back. He finished off the last one and ran back to the beaten and bloodied maiden who was curled up on the floor. He could remember blood dribbling out of her mouth as she whispered the three words. "I love you." She lightly grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him down for one final kiss. He felt his lover go limp and sighed her last breath. He wanted to scream in agony and pain to see the young she-elf die in his arms. However, Jak would wake up to see that it was all a dream.

"Hey, Jak! Would you calm down?" Daxter snapped Jak's attention back to reality. Jak focused on where he was. He was in the middle of a desert, driving the Dune Hopper toward the destination.

"Sorry, Dax. I just have a lot of things in my mind..." Jak focused back to the desert road.

"Well. Do you know where are we supposed to be heading?" Daxter asked his best friend. Jak blinked twice and looked at Daxter who sighed in disbelief.

"We're going to the Precursor Temple because Seem (AN: Is Seem a girl or guy? I'll just say that Seem will be a girl.) found a new area that was hiding below us, remember? Geez, Jak. I know that you are worried about Keira, but you have to take things easy. We don't want Keira to see a tight-ass Jak around, now do we?" Jak sighed.

"You're right, Dax. Sorry. My mind was just..." Daxter sighed and patted Jak's shoulder he was on.

"Yeah. It's alright."

0000

Seem smiled to hear a vehicle coming toward the entrance of the temple with the loud yell from an orange fur ball. She was standing in front of the entrance with two other face painted monks standing beside her.

"JJAAAAAAKKKK! I SAID SLOW DOWN!" The vehicle was seen now by the high jump with the little rodent grasping on the hood of the car. When it reached to its destination, the car stopped with the screeching sound in front of the entrance. Daxter panted from screeching and gripping on the hood tightly. Jak stood up from his seat and jump off the Dune Hopper, yanking the ottsel off from his death grip. He was armored (see Jak 3), brought a fully loaded Morph gun, and had the JET-board connected on his back to remind him to get Keira back.

"Follow us." Seem turned around and started to walk toward the double doors. Jak rose an eyebrow and followed the strange monks. They were walked through almost every past obstacle until they reached to a room when the robots were protecting in a circle. They stopped in front of the statue that was the facing across the door in the far end.

"Here. This is where my monks and I must stop, hero. I sent a few of my monks in the passage way. Sadly, they have not returned from the last three days. Find anything that caused the deaths." Seem put her hand on the wall and pushed the stone that was moveable. The statue moved aside to reveal a secret passage that had stairs spiraling downward.

"Oh, great. Another way that has all dangers and death." Daxter sarcastically said. Jak ignored the lump on his shoulder and took out his Morph gun that was in Blaster Mode. Before they could go any further, Seem warned them.

"Be wary, hero and little one. There is a power far greater than the Precursors or the Dark Makers. We are not sure if they are our salvation... or destruction." Jak nodded and walked down the stairs.

0000

After dodging arrows and spears, shooting large bats and giant beetles, solving jigsaw puzzles while shooting huge beetles, running through a labyrinth in less than three minute while riding an ancient zoomer, using his Light form to fly toward high places, and discovering what happened to the last monks, Jak and Daxter reached to a double door that ended the crazy traps.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna die in this place!" Daxter sighed in relief to relax from the tension of holding onto his dear life. Jak examined the double doors. Unlike the Oracle's entrance, the carving were made of platinum and were drawn as two different mystic creatures. The left door had a body of a phoenix but the color and grace as a swan that had a gleaming sapphire eye and looked like it was reaching for heavens. The right door had a raging dragon that have eagle wings and ruby fire coming out of its mouth. It had the fiery ruby eyes and looked like that it was going down into battle against its enemy. Below in the middle of the door, there was a elven demon who have horns and rose its hand up high as their golden eyes shown through the darkness. In the top middle, emerald carved eyes gleamed in calmness. The figure above looked like a winged elf figure holding out the seal of Mar. Jak silently sneered at the top figure.

_Angels my ass. Everyone says that they are merciful and holy. So, why did they take Keira away and killed so many?_

"What are those weird drawings?" Daxter asked as he jumped off from Jak's shoulder and knocked on the platinum stone.

"Those look like the animals in the books back in Sandover." He couldn't remember what they were because when Daxter was still an elf and Jak was in his teenage years, they slacked off in knowledge due to Samos's boring lecture.

"I wonder if the doors open." Daxter tried to push the heavy doors to see or take a peek of what's inside behind the doors. However, it wouldn't budge or move a crack by the attempts of the ottsel. For a few seconds, Daxter panted and was holding up by his knees. Jak noticed the glare that was sent from his best friend. Jak resisted his urge to roll his eyes and walked toward double doors. He held his hand out and touched the carvings. When he touched the doors, the double doors slid away from each other quickly. The two jumped a little from the sudden action.

"Uh... that was weird." Daxter scratched his head to be confused by what happened. The two walked inside that was behind the double doors. Unlike the Oracle room, this dome room had light on the bottom floor as snow-like light was floating upward to the endless tunnel above. There were pictures of the elven people on the walls who were holding weapons like they were preparing to fight. On the edge where they stood, there were four small pillars that had markings written in columns. Behind the pillars, there were four huge statues. It was like the figures from the doors before.

"Uh... hello?" Daxter called. Then, the eyes of the four statues glowed as four different colored light appeared on the tip of the pillars.

"Hi." A woman's voice called from the green light. The two jumped a little in surprise to hear that the light could talk. Jak heard the voice somewhat familiar from the light... but he couldn't figure out whose voice that was.

"The name's Elisen. I am life to all things. I am the source of the Green Eco and healing."

"I'm Krusic. I am strength and courage. You already know me from Red Eco, young one." A deep manly voice came from the red light.

"Hey, dude. The name's Serf. I'm known to be Blue Eco and quickness. I may sound weird to you, but I am the main point for wisdom." A surfer's voice came from the blue light. The last light was yellow, but this had a different introduction.

"Jak... my son." A very familiar voice came from the yellow light.

"Father?" Jak couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father's voice was from the Yellow Eco light!

"Yes. It is me-" There was a short pause. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of, Damas?" Daxter asked.

"We are actually Spirits. We are not alive, but we are not dead. We don't have a body, but we do talk to others in this room." Elisen explained.

"Before we died, we were the previous heroes during the Metal Head War and Dark Maker War." Krusic added.

"So... how come you didn't leave?" Jak asked.

"We chose to stay in this world because there is a new threat upon this world, Jak." Damas explained. Jak and Daxter had questioning looks.

"Have you heard about the Balancers?" Serf asked. The two shook their heads. There was a lot of questions about this new word, Balancers, and the questions were giving them headaches.

"I'll tell you about the history of the Balancers. See... the Balancers are the unheard and undiscovered Precursors living on this planet. No one knew about the Balancers because our ancestors have hid the secrets away from future generations. We, Spirits, don't know the reason why they hid them, but my guess is that the Balancers may be the most powerful Precursor. Since the Precursors have Light Eco and the Dark Makers have Dark Eco, I presumed that the Balancers have both."

"Both?" Daxter and Jak asked. Elisen explained.

"It's complicated. You, Jak, may have Dark and Light Eco in you, but it was given instead of forced-" Elisen stopped for a second, "... well the Dark Eco was forced but the Light Eco was given. So, you can't be a Balancer."

"However, being forced to take in both Ecos against the will become a Balancer if they are not removed within a year. This could be a good thing or a bad thing. It could also be a blessing or a curse, depending on the whim of the user." Damas added.

"The Angels may have discovered the power accidentally through an old book or some part of secret passage way on their own. Right now, they may want the power of the powerful Balancers, but they are not quite sure about how to receive them." Serf added.

"Is that why they captured many people?" Jak asked them. He needed to know if they took Keira as a guinea pig. His heart beat faster as the four lights were silent like they were looking at each other. He needed an answer from them, or he'll never know if she has to risk her life on the battlefield. Krusic answered his question.

"Yes. They are. Why do you ask?"

That made Jak afraid and snap at the same time.


End file.
